2150
by luckyduck08
Summary: Clare is from the future. When her family's time machine breaks down in 2011, she has to learn to blend in while her dad tries to fix it. In the meantime she attends degrassi and meets some new people...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so me and my friend were reminiscing about the good old shows that used to be on Disney when we were younger and Phil of the Future came up and that's how I thought of this story haha! I figured I would make this an Eclare story so here it goes. Please read and review!

Chapter 1

Everything was perfect in the year 2150. School was virtually displayed in the comfort of your own home. Hover cars and transporters made it easier to get from place to place. Different gadgets, such as the wizard, allowed kids to get away with things better. Many environmental problems that occurred in the past were fixed. Illnesses were being cured. Aliens were introduced throughout the world. Buildings could be located on the moon. Overall, technology was more efficient and better than ever.

I had to admit, my life was pretty great. I had the best friends anyone could ask for, technology doing anything that required work for me, and so many diverse luxuries.

Based on what we have learned about the previous years, decades, and centuries, I would've hated to live back then. It all seemed like too much work. Walking and driving to get to places. Waking up early and leaving the house just to go to school.

I'm happy with my like especially now that it's the time of year for of annual family vacation. It's tradition for my older brother Riley, my mom, my dad, and I to all go on vacation during the summer. This year my dad decided it would be fun to rent a time machine to visit the past. My mom agreed, but my brother and I couldn't have disagreed more. Unfortunately, we didn't have a choice and we leave tomorrow.

All my things for our vacation were packed and ready to go, so I decided to hang out with my friends for the day. After calling Jess, Alyssa, Jimmy, Connor, and Matt, we choose to just meet at the mall. I walked inside the cylinder transporter machine and pressed the designated button for our local mall. Each store has virtual holograms of the clothing and outfits you can buy straight from their catalogues. These devices can even tell you if you choice will look good on you giving you another hologram to see. Also, there are no bags to be carried; everything you buy is transported to your house.

The food court is custom to your liking as well. Depending on what mood you are in to eat, the various rooms will transform to your special request.

Once I met up with my friends we went shopping, yet the boys just tagged along mocking us girls and our obsession with clothes. When we went to the food court for dinner, we chose a nice tropical place to eat. The room transformed as a tiki bar was at one end while wooden tables with multicolored umbrellas were scattered all around. White soft sand lied beneath our feet and each table seemed to have a perfect ocean view. The sun was setting causing virtual sky above us to turn a magnificent mixture of pink, orange, and yellow. The colors reflected on the ocean's surface allowing the water to glow radiantly. Satisfied with our choice we sat down and ordered food as well as drinks. Piña Coladas and Strawberry Dacradies were past around our table.

"So when are you leaving for vacation again?" Alyssa asked me.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied.

"You said you were going time traveling right?" Matt questioned. He always liked history for some reason.

"Yup."

"Sounds stellar," Connor joked sarcastically.

"You bet!" I mimicked his tone.

"And when are you coming back?" Jess asked. She hated when her friends left town; she thinks something bad will always happen.

"Two weeks"

"Ok, but you better keep in touch!" Jess exclaimed as everyone nodded and agreed.

"Hey don't open a capsule! I'm bringing my wizard so we can all virtu-chat,"

Before I knew it, it was almost 10 and my parents wanted me home early, so we can leave at dawn. We said our goodbyes and I transported back home. A good night's rest came after I showered and brushed my teeth.

Soon it was morning and I was woken up at 4 in the morning by my overly excited dad. Half asleep we loaded the time machine that looked like a smaller version of a rocket ship. Me and my brother climbed into the back seat as my dad took the driver's seat and my mom hopped in the passenger's seat. I started to drift back to sleep just before my dad went into hyper speed taking us back to the era of the dinosaurs.

Because it is so crucial that time travelers don't cause any difference in the past that could change the future, there were designated tourist hot spots where our every move is monitored by an official officer from our time. It has happened once or twice where someone traveled to the past and made a huge impact in the space-time continuum and now our government is strict about the rules so it won't happen again.

Surprisingly, our trip wasn't too bad; a lot better than what I expected. We were chased by a T-rex while we dressed up as cavemen in the dinosaur era. We witnessed the revolutionary war in the 1700's and the civil war in the 1800's. We observed World War 1 and 2 in the 1900's. It's a good thing World War 3 ended the feuds between the different countries in 2110. We visited and saw so many historical events and it was kind of fun to see it all happened.

Now, after the two weeks, we are on our way home. Everything seemed to be going great until all of a sudden the time machine started shaking and in mid travel we stopped, landing on street in the middle of no where.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not sure honey," my mom answered as her and my dad went outside. My dad went to check the engine and my mom was talking to one of the locals.

"The engine blew a fuse," my dad announced to us.

"But you can fix it right?" my brother questioned.

"Yea but it might take a while."

My mother came back to us and said, "Right now, we landed in Toronto, Canada and its September of 2011."

"So what does all this mean?" I asked confused.

"It means, we're going to have to lay low and stay here for a while until I'm able to fix the time machine," my dad said as he pressed the disguise button on the front dash board.

'Great…' I groaned internally. What seemed to be a perfect vacation, just turned into one of the worst vacations in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and everything! It means a lot and makes me want to update more often so keep it up please and thank you!

I now present you the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or phil of the future

Chapter 2

We rented a house near by to live in for a while. It was modern for its day but very outdated to us. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a garage, a kitchen, a living room, and a dinning room. Luckily it was already furnished, so we could look like a normal family from this time. The kitchen contained appliances such as a stove, oven, refrigerator, microwave, dishwasher, and toaster. The walls were baby blue with white cabinets to match. A beige living room obtained a brown couch and love seat with a plasma screen TV. A desk with a computer sat in the corner near a curtained window. The bedrooms were each painted a neutral color with beds, dressers, and closets. The bathrooms both had a shower, a sink, and a toilet.

After doing research about the year we were in, my mother took the liberty in buying my brother and me clothes to wear to help us fit in.

We all gathered in the living room as darkness over came the bright sunny day.

"I registered you both for school today. You'll start tomorrow," my dad told us as he sat on the couch.

"What! Why? We are so much smarter than these 21st century bimbos! We don't need to go to school! And plus we're just going to stick out and everyone will know we're from the future," I argued. I did not want to go to school here in this time.

"Yeah dad, I could help you with the time machine," Riley backed me up.

"It would just draw more attention to us if you didn't go to school, so you're going, end of discussion," I was ticked. How could my dad do this to us?

"Think of it as an adventure, or a challenge, or an experiment; being able to study and work with people from our past," my mother chipped in, but honestly, I didn't want to hear her optimism right now.

"Riley, you'll be in something called the 12th grade, and Clare, you'll be in the 10th grade. You'll be going to a place called Degrassi," my dad informed us.

"Fine," I gave in and marched to my room. I sat in my room and let anger over come me, as I muttered about how upsetting this all was until I fell asleep.

Before I knew it, it was morning and my dad was waking me up at 7 o'clock sharp.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"School starts at 8. Get ready," he demanded as I groaned. I got out of my bed to shower in the closest bathroom. When I was done I hopped through the dressing hoop, putting fresh clean clothes on my body. I looked down and saw that I was in dark blue jeans, white flip flops, and a multicolor floral blouse. My hair was short and curled to perfection. I moaned at the horrible taste in style this century had. I was so used to bright colored spandex and layers; not denim and blouses. I quickly grabbed a back pack my mom picked up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen I found the foods 3000 and punched in the code for home-style pancakes. Within seconds, pancakes were made topped with butter and maple syrup. I dug in as my brother came down stairs in blue jeans, sneakers, and a green t-shirt. By the time we both finished our breakfast it was near 7:45. Unlucky for us, we had to walk to school since it was only a couple blocks away.

"I can't believe dad is making us go to school!" I complained as we left the house.

"I know. I don't want to go either, but let's just stick it out and maybe by the time we get back, the time machine will be fixed," Riley tried to comfort me.

Soon enough we approached the school. I looked around making sure this was the right place, because kids were walking around in almost identical clothing. Guys passed by in kaki pants while girls were in kaki skirts. They all had different colored polos as well. Before I had the chance to say something, an older man who seemed to be going bald and wore a more formal outfit approached us.

"Hi, you must be Riley and Clare Edwards. I'm Principal Simpson," he said as he stuck his arm out.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" I leaned up on my toes to whisper to my brother.

"Shake it," he whispered back, showing me how it was done.

"Hi," I greeted the principal and copied what Riley had done.

"Sorry about you uniforms; we weren't expecting any more new students, but they should be here by the end of the day, and you can just pick them up in the main office," he informed us as we nodded, "so if you follow me, I'll get you, your schedules and locker numbers," he turned around and headed into the school.

I couldn't help but look at the people around me and my surroundings. Everyone was staring at us and I could hear their whispers. Most people said, "Who are they?" I did my best to ignore them as I followed Mr. Simpson

Once we reached the main office, the principal gave us our class schedules and locker numbers along with the combination. Then me and Riley parted our separate ways. 'What on earth is a locker?' I thought to myself but quickly realized they were the skinny rectangular doors lined up against one another throughout the hallways. Looking at the top numbers, it wasn't hard to find my locker, but how to open it was the real question. I stood there in front of it, tilting my head back and forth, trying to figure out how to open it, when a tan petite girl with straight black hair came up to me.

"Need some help?" she asked a little hesitantly, but smiled when I looked up.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks," I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Here let me see your combination," I gave her the piece of paper I was given by Mr. Simpson and carefully studied her as she opened the door with ease. "So do they not have lockers, where you're from?" she asked trying to make a conversation.

"Not exactly," I replied, however I was interrupted by a loud high pitched ringing noise.

"Oh, well if you ever need any help, feel free to ask. I'm Alli by the way," She said just as she was about to turn around.

"Actually, could you help me find my homeroom?" I asked.

"Sure thing," she was more than happy to help. At least people in the past are nice.

"Thanks, and I'm Clare."

In homeroom I met another student named Adam. He had girlish features, but for the most part just looked like a feminine boy. He was nice and helped me get to my first period class which happened to be History. In that class I sat behind a girl named Fiona who seemed to be a little disoriented. However, when we were able to talk she could go on forever. After that, my second period class was Spanish which is useless considering everything has a translator in the future. There I met a girl named Jenna and her boyfriend, KC. They were a little too peppy for my liking, yet it was tolerable. Later I had English during period 3. I walked in a tad bit late, but the teacher didn't seem to mind. It was obvious that I was new from my attire. As I walked in, I noticed the same boy I met in homeroom. The teacher, Ms. Dawes, told me I could sit wherever there was an open desk, so I choose the one next to Adam. In front of me was another boy with shaggy black hair. The period went by pretty fast and I realized I had lunch next. Once the bell rang, I collected my things, but accidentally bumped into the boy who sat in front of me.

"Sorry," I muttered as I looked in his dark green forest eyes.

"Its fine," he said, "You're new right?"

"Yeah…how'd you guess?" I asked a little sarcastically but I was getting sick of this place and just wanted to go home already.

"Hmmm, well for starters, you're not wearing a uniform, you don't know your way around the school, and you bumping into bullies," he told me, however I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not about that last part.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"I'm kidding," he laughed.

"Oh," I mouthed as I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away.

"Hey, what do you have next?" he questioned before I had the chance to leave.

"Lunch."

"Me too. If you want you can sit with me and my friends," he offered. I thought about it and it probably would be better than sitting by myself no matter how witty this kid could be.

"Sure," I replied, "and I'm Clare."

"Great, I'm Eli," he led me to the cafeteria once I got my lunch from my locker and brought me to a table full of the students I met earlier. Who would've thought they were all friends. There were only two people there I didn't know already. Eli took a spot next to Adam, who sat next to Fiona, who was next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, then Jenna, followed by KC, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and lastly Alli. I took the seat in between Eli and Alli.

Eli attempted to introduce me, but since I already knew most of them, it wasn't really necessary. Later, I found out that the boy I haven't met was named Drew and the girl was named Imogen. I did my best to try to relate to their conversations. I would say it was a success. My dad told me if anyone asks, we should say were from Kansas, in the U.S.

I also noticed the girl, Imogen, intently starting at Eli and I, as he seemed to listen and pay attention to everything I was saying. Other than that, lunch went by pretty well. Eli even offered to help me find my other classes.

The rest of the day was gone in a flash. When the last bell rang, I found Riley and we headed to the main office to get our uniforms and walk home. Mine consisted of a purple polo and a kaki skirt, while Riley had a blue shirt, and kaki pants. We were each given a Degrassi sweatshirt as well.

"How was your day?" Riley asked me as we walked home.

"Not bad; I met a lot of people, but I'd much rather go back to our virtual school."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, how was your day?"

"Pretty boring, and there was a lot of staring. Oh and then there were so many girls who kept trying to talk to me."

"Oh so my brother's quite the ladies man, huh?" I laughed.

When we got home, our dad notified us that the time machine wasn't fixed yet, so it looked like we'll be going to school again tomorrow…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Me again! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and adding this to their story alerts/favorite stories. Hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Degrassi or Phil of the Future.

Chapter 3

Weeks passed, and my dad still hadn't fixed the time machine. I was becoming closer with the people in this time. Alli had become one of my best friends, once I realized how many similarities we had and how trustworthy she was.

I have also become better friends with Adam. He knew how to make someone smile and turn their bad day around.

Then there was Eli. He was so mysterious, but in a good way. It kept me wanting to know more about him. Aside from his sarcasm, he can be really sweet and kind. He was so handsome too, but I knew I couldn't let myself fall for him. He would be so much better off with Imogen anyway; I see the way she looks at him. She even told me, quote on quote, "You should stay away from Eli, unless you want to deal with me."

It was bad to get attached to these people. I never know when my dad is going to fix the time machine and when that happens, I'll have to say goodbye to them all forever.

I remembered one day Alli was telling me how much trust and honesty meant to her in a relationship, especially with her friends. I felt guilty not telling her the truth about me. I debated on spilling to her. No one had figured out we were a family from the future, and I haven't told anyone yet.

My dad was so convinced that if our secret leaked out, then we would be captured by the government. However, I think Alli would be capable of keeping a secret.

I heard my brother made some great friends and even learned how to play football. He made the team instantly along with a new friend named Zane. I haven't heard a lot about him, other than the fact that he seems to make Riley happy.

And all that did was bring my thoughts back to Eli. I can tell he likes me but I know how much we can't be together.

Today was Friday and I was going to be sleeping over Alli's house tonight. Like every other day, I woke up, showered, changed, ate breakfast, went to school, and then came home.

When I went to Alli's we were having a great time, doing what normal teenaged girls do in this year. We ordered pizza, watched movies, and more. Being the spas I am, I spilled soda all over me as I walked up the stairs from her basement.

Alli told me I could just rinse off in her bathroom that was connected to her room. As I did, the stain wasn't coming out so instead I decided to change my shirt all together.

"Hey, Alli, could you get me a t-shirt from my bag?" I asked as she came into her room.

"Sure thing," she grabbed my bag pulling out a shirt. When she turned to give it to me, my bag fell over, exposing all my clothes. My wizard fell out as well, and a button must have been hit because a huge hologram of a grided map popped up. Alli just stood there in shock, while I ran and dove to the floor to shut it off.

"What was that?" she asked slowly, trying to process what she just saw.

"Ummm," I had to come up with something fast, "just a GPS." I tried to pass off nonchalant but must've failed, since Alli just stood with her hands on her hips, and an expression on her face that flat out told me she didn't believe me.

"Oh really?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes. She had a withering stare that burned into me. The heat of the moment over came me as all this guilt poured into me. If someone was going to know, it might as well be Alli.

"Alli, I can trust you right?" I knew I could, but I just wanted to hear it from her first.

"Yeah, of course; you know anything you tell me is always safe," she said as her mood seemed to have softened up. She must've realized that I was going to tell her a secret and a big one at that.

"Ok well I have something I should tell you, but you might want to sit down for this," I warned her and she became suspicious all over again, as she did what I said. "Look…this is called a wizard. It was invented in 2100, and this is the 5th edition," I told her holding up the gadget. She just gave me a confused look in return and I knew she wasn't getting the hint. I sighed, "Alli…I was born in 2134; I'm from the future."

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed as she bursted out laughing hysterically, "Wow, you got me! I'll give you credit; it was so convincing, and you looked so serious too," she continued.

"Alli, I am serious. This isn't a joke," I told her with no emotion, but pure bluntness. When she saw the look on my face, her laughter died down and her face dropped.

I took this opportunity to explain further, "It was 2150, when our annual family vacation came around, and my parents decided on renting a time machine to visit the past. Everything was great until we left to go back home. Our time machine broke down in the middle of traveling and we stopped here, in your time. Now we're stuck here until my dad fixes the engine in the time machine," I confessed to Alli, and it felt good to get everything off my chest. It was like I was carrying a ton of weights that was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't realize how everything was bottled up inside me until now.

Alli sat still on her bed, shocked. She didn't say a single word.

"Hello? Anyone there? If you could hear me, can you nod or something?" I asked to make sure she got the message clearly.

"Yeah, sorry, it just, this is a lot to take in," she finally said.

"I know it's probably a lot to dump on you," I could tell she still doubted me, so I had to show her something to make her believe me. I took my wizard and zapped Alli, cloning her. As the other 'her' appeared, she gasped while her jaw dropped straight to the floor. Her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"Wow, Clare you really are from the future!" she cried out happily as she gasped when realization came over her that I could tell her what will happen, "What do you guys do for school? Are the boys cute? Are there malls?" questions flew out of her mouth, one after another. "Wait till people find out!"

"Whoa there Alli! You do realize that no one can find out about this. If we were exposed, there's no telling what would happen to us," I specified to her.

"Oh," she seemed slightly disappointed, but understood, "Your secret is safe with me."

I was glad I could trust her and that there would be someone who knew the truth about me; someone I didn't have to lie to.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Update yay! Here's chapter 4, sorry if it sucks, I kinda wrote it in only like an hour. I had a busy day but I wanted to update.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Degrassi and Phil of the Future, but I don't.

Chapter 4

Saturdays: one of the best days in the week. Today started out like any other Saturday. It was perfect until the end.

Eli had called me, after I got home from Alli's, wanting to hang out. Without thinking I said yes. The first thought that came to my mind was 'yay I get to spend a whole day with Eli!' I guess my subconscious mind read my heart and spoke for me. Once I hung up, my second thought was, 'great, what did I just get myself into?'

The entire day and night, would be a battle between my heart and my brain. While my heart says 'be with him,' my brain will say 'stay away from him.' Because I like him so much, I don't want to risk hurting him. I would hate to have fallen in love with Eli and then the time machine is fixed and I would have to leave him. It was all so confusing.

At around 12 noon, Eli picked me up in his black vintage hearse and we drove to the Dot for lunch.

"What's on your mind? You seem distracted," he asked with concern as we sat at a table.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I told him trying not to look at his gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh sure it's nothing…" he knew there was something on my mind.

"Don't worry about it," I told him and he must've understood since he dropped the question as a waiter came by and we ordered our drinks and meals. Eli was really considerate in that way, where he won't push an issue because he respects the other's feelings.

Later, we went to a movie and things lightened up for me. I let him break through my wall as we joked and laughed together. It was uncanny how easy it was for me to have a great time with him no matter what. Trying to shut him out and not let him in to take my insecurities away was hard, and once I did, he made me feel like I was the only girl in his world.

Soon after the movie ended, we headed over to the park. We walked around for a little but stopped at the pond. We sat in the grass staring at the water until we started talking again.

The sun was setting and his face caught the light of the magnificent colors, making him glow. The rays illuminate every perfection and detail in his face. His radiant look made him even more irresistible. As the battle of my heart and my brain heated up, my heart took the victory. Everything seemed perfect as I leaned in to kiss him.

Our lips touched, but nothing more. I felt a spark and deeply wanted to fully continue the kiss. However it was me who backed away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of," I started but looked down. I was feeling so many different things. Regret, that I wanted to finish the kiss. Disappointment, that I almost went against everything I told myself. Cowardness, that I wouldn't let myself take any risks. And most importantly, sorrowful, that I was most likely leading him on and playing with his emotions.

"Don't be sorry," he said. He was happy that it almost happened, upset that I backed away, and confused about why I backed away.

"No I should be. I lead you on," it was a combination of the truth and lies. I really liked him and wanted to kiss him, but I know my limits and this was pushing it.

"Clare, do you like me?" he just flat out asked.

"Of course I like you,"

"I mean, like me as more than just a friend?" I didn't know what to say, so I kept my head down to avoid eye contact. I couldn't lie or tell the truth, so I remained quiet, and listened to him continue, "Clare, I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I see you. You're the only girl that I never know what to say to. You make me nervous every time I talk to you, that I'll say the wrong thing. Every time you're around, everything seems exactly the way it should be; perfect. I can't help, but get this stupid grin on my face whenever I spend time with you. There's something between us, Clare, and I don't know what it is, but you can't tell me you don't feel it to." I did feel it; all of those things. A tear rolled down my cheek Hearing the way he felt about me only made me want to be with him more.

Finally I looked up at him only to stare into his genuine eyes. They bore into mine as he grabbed my face and wiped away my tears. I took a deep breath in, "Eli, you're right; there is something here and I like you a lot, but…" I trailed off.

"But what? If you want to be with me, then be with me. What's stopping you?"

"We just can't be together," I quietly let out.

"Clare, please tell me what's wrong. Why can't we be together?" he asked distressed. I just looked down again staring at anything that wasn't him. He continued, "You're hiding something. What is it?"

"I can't tell you," I whispered sadly.

"You can tell me anything, don't you trust me?"

"I do, but…" I couldn't continue because I was cut off.

"But nothing. Obviously you don't or you would tell me and we could get over this," more tears started cascading down my face as I watched him storm off angrily, until his image faded away in the darkness.

The dark obscure sky seemed to have formed a blanket around me as I hid under the covers to away from the world. I focused solely on what just happened. How was I going to make this up?

Shortly after sitting there alone, wallowing to myself, I went home. Monday morning was going to be rough…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I really hope you like this next chapter! I have a few ideas for this story so bare with me. Please review! I really want to know if I'm headed in a good direction and I want to know what you all think so far. And don't forget, it's an Eclare story...

Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Phil of the Future.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

Sunday seemed to have come and gone, however I did get a call on my wizard from Jess. She asked where I was considering that I was weeks late coming home from our family vacation. She was really concerned, so I told her how our time machine broke down and how I'm spending time in the year 2011. She honestly felt bad and wished she could do something, but there wasn't much she could do. She informed me on what was going on with everyone back home in the future, and I notified her with everything that has happened to me. I told her all about the friends I was making, although our conversation was cut short due to the fact that it was extra money between the two different centuries.

Soon Monday morning came, as I awoke to the hologram version of me, portrayed from my clock.

"Its 7 o'clock, time to wake up, Clare! And don't forget about your history test today!" it exclaimed. I had to make a mental note not to be so cheerful when I record this next time; it was quite annoying.

I got out of bed, showered and jumped through the dressing hoop. I was dressed in my Degrassi uniform, and my hair and make up was done. Ready to go, I sat in the kitchen and waited for Riley. I haven't talked to Eli since Saturday night, and I kept picking my brain to find something to say to him when I see him today. I couldn't tell him the truth; it was probably bad enough that Alli already knew.

"Hey, you ready?" Riley asked descending the staircase.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I was unenthused, and really didn't feel like going to school today.

"What's wrong?" my brother picked up on my attitude, while we walked to school.

"Just Eli. I don't know what to say to him," Riley knew everything about me; I always told him about my situations. He was such a great big brother and knew the exact things to say. His advice seemed to help all the time.

"Ah, I see. You should tell him how you feel. And tell him the truth, but just leave the whole future part out of it," he comforted me.

"How exactly do you suppose I do that?" I challenged him.

He thought for a moment before he spoke, "Say that you want to be with him, but you're scared that you're going to have to move again. Tell him that you don't want to hurt him if we do move, and that a long distance relationship probably won't work out too well." It seemed like Riley had thought about this a lot too. Maybe he had someone he needed to say this to as well.

"That's good, thanks," I admitted and hugged him. "But you know I'm always here to talk to, if you need someone," I noticed Riley has been keeping to himself lately; not really sharing his emotions or what's been going on in his life, so I felt, I needed to say that. This way he knows I won't judge him or his dilemmas, and that I'll listen carefully to help him just as he helps me.

"Yeah, I know," he said with a playful smile as he slapped me on the back, looking up to the school that was now in front of us. I glanced around to see who was here. Alli was at one of the picnic tables with Jenna and Fiona. Adam was talking with his brother Drew and KC. Then I saw the sight that nearly made me break down into sobs. However, it made my blood boil in anger and jealousy as well.

Eli was walking from his car with his armed hung over Imogen's shoulders. I guess I put this upon myself from what happened the other night. I pushed him away and straight into Imogen's arms…literally. How could he go to her just like that though? He might have thought I didn't trust him before, but now he gave me a reason not to.

Even though Eli didn't notice me, Imogen did. She had an expression of victory on her face that laughed in mine. I tried my best to stay calm and not rip her hair out.

As I noticed my brother already ditched me to hang out with Zane, I strolled over to Alli and the others.

"Hey Clare," they all chimed in together. I just nodded my head for acknowledgement, yet they could tell that I was upset. Alli was the only one brave enough to ask though.

I confessed to them what happened that Saturday night with Eli. I told them about my conflict, but in my brother's words; the truth without the future part. Alli was the only one who knew the real truth, so she understood more than Jenna and Fiona. It was times like this where I was glad Alli knew because she was able to help me.

The beginning of my day was kind of slow. Homeroom was a blur. I had a test in History which was pretty easy considering I already traveled to the major historic events in our country and witnessed them in person. Then Spanish was just boring. All we did was take notes. Lastly, English came and that was probably the most awkward class I ever had. Eli didn't glance back at me once like he normally did, and Adam was oblivious to the whole situation. The class was uncomfortable, yet lunch was going to be much worse, with both Imogen and Eli there.

I left English without a word spoken to Eli. Once lunch came, Eli sat at the opposite end of the table than me. Fiona filled the empty seat next to me. I was quiet throughout lunch aside from the 'yeahs' and the 'ohs' during the conversations. I couldn't stop thinking about how I messed up big time. I didn't even have the guts to talk to him and tell him how I felt. I was too crushed seeing him with Imogen.

Before, I didn't think anything could get any more upsetting, until I heard my brother yelling from down the hall.

"Clare!" Riley shouted, "Clare! I have some news!" he cried out as he ran up to me. As soon as he reached our table he leaned on my chair and huffed and puffed, trying to bring his heart rate down, so he could tell me what happened. Everyone stared at him anticipating on hearing what was so important.

"Spit it out!" I ordered; the suspense was killing me.

"Dad called. We're going home," he looked straight in my eyes without a bluff. I dropped the sandwich I was eating onto the table exposing the ingredients inside. I looked over at Alli who was just as surprise as I was. Was this really happening? My dad actually fixed the time machine?

Everyone looked at me now; their faces expressed sympathy yet grief. However there was only one person who I stared at. Eli's face was unreadable; there was no telling on how he felt.

I didn't know if I should be happy or sad, so it was a mixture of both. I was pleased to go back home to 2150, but I didn't want to say goodbye to all my new friends…and Eli.

My dad said it was most likely going to take a while for him to fix the time machine, so something had to be up, but what? I guess there was only one was to find out…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Just wanted to thank you guys once again for the reviews and story alerts/ favorites! Keep it up please! It makes my day when I see a new review or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Phil of the Future.

Chapter 6:

Riley and I ditched the rest of school for the day. As soon as lunch was over and the halls became crowded with people, we took that opportunity and bolted home. I told everyone I would be back to say goodbye.

Right when we rounded the corner of the street to our house, I noticed something strange. Another time machine sat in our driveway. It was a different model than ours and disguised as a car, but I was still able to tell it was no ordinary car.

Once we busted through the door I came face to face with an old friend from the future. He stood tall with broad shoulders, and a well built structure. His light brown raggedy hair sat perfectly on his head. His caramel brown eyes stared at me.

"Jake?" I choked out. This is why my dad told us we were going home so soon; someone from the future was here to save us. But why did it have to be Jake out of all people?

Our parents were good friends, so we grew up together, and my parents loved him and always thought he was such a great guy. To me, he was just a childhood friend who was strangely manipulative. He always found some way to make someone else do what he said. As the years went by, I became more distant with him. We've talked here and there, but it feels like years since I last saw him, and now here he was standing in our 21st century home.

"Dad! We came as soon as we got you message," Riley announced.

"Right, you see Jake here is willing to take us back home to 2150!" my dad exclaimed excitedly.

"How did you know we were stuck here?" I asked suspiciously; it was a little uncanny.

"Well, when you told Jess all about what happened, the word got out and since it just so happens that I have my own time machine, I decided to come get you guys," Jake explained and I just nodded.

"So what's going on back home, Jake?" my mom questioned.

"Actually, a bunch of other people has gotten in a similar situation to yours. The time machine rental company is being sued and the government is sending troops to rescue those who have been reported. And at this very moment, the president is debating whether or not he should ban time traveling because of the many hazards and complications it has caused," Jake elaborated.

'Great…' I thought; if the president bans time traveling, then I'll never be able to come back to visit.

My parents began thanking Jake over and over, and my mom decided to make him a cake to thank him for his help. My dad left to start packing the future technologies, and my brother went off to his room. I was left alone with Jake; a friend yet an enemy at the same time.

"So Clare, I was thinking, since I'm saving you family and all, that you'd want to go out with me sometime?" he winked at me that sent shivers down my spine.

"Excuse me?" I asked astonished, "I don't think so."

"Ok, let me put this into simpler terms. Your family doesn't get back to 2150, unless you agree to be my girlfriend," he stated as if it wasn't an option. I knew he was manipulative, but honestly, how could stoop so low? I couldn't believe he put me in a spot like that.

"Ummm," was all I could manage, while everything sank in. He just smirked knowing that there was nothing I could do and walked straight past me.

Soon my parents started packing thinking that everything was perfect. I on the other hand laid on the bed in my room, morning over the many conflicts I have gotten myself into. I buried my face into the pillows, wishing I never went on this trip to begin with. I must have laid there for a while because there was a knock on my door, and as I muffled a 'come in,' Alli stood in the door fame.

"You said you would come back," she sounded disappointed. I didn't blame her though, just as I was, she too, was losing a good friend.

"I'm sorry Alli. It's just, I have no idea what to do!" I almost broke down, but kept myself together to tell Alli everything that happened. I told her about Jake, our past, and everything he told me; from the government news of time travel to his little deal he made with me.

"Wow, you should tell your parents. Maybe they could help," she tried to give me advice.

"I can't. They seem so happy to home," I argued. I didn't want to risk taking away their opportunity to go back.

"Well, then you're just going to have to confront Jake," she said. As much as I didn't want to, I knew that would probably be the only was out of this mess.

"You're right," I'll have to come up with a compromise or something.

"Yeah, but whatever you do, you have to say goodbye to everyone else or at least talk to them; they're all worried and upset to see you go, especially Eli. Ever since you left, he's been nonstop muttering to himself about how much of an idiot he was. I thought he was going to lose it," she informed me.

"Really?" I had to admit, I was kind of shocked. However, before Alli could reply I ran out of my room and to the door. As soon as she said those words I knew I had to find him so we could talk and clear everything up.

Once I ripped the door open, I saw him. His head was down looking at his feet and his fist was in the air ready to knock.

"Clare," he spoke softly as he lifted his head, and I jumped to hug him tightly. It felt just right being in his arm, like our arms fit perfectly around each other. I never wanted to let go.

Shortly after, Alli came down the stairs and squeezed by us. "I guess I'll be going now," she said happily that Eli and I were no longer fighting. She smiled at our embrace.

"Bye Alli," I said as I dragged Eli over to the table and chairs set up on the porch.

"I'm sorry for everything I said the other day, Clare. I didn't mean it, I was just upset," his voice was almost a whisper as he looked away from me. I could tell he was truely felt bad.

"Eli, it's ok. I don't blame you for saying those things anyway," he looked up at me sympathetically. His expression made me know he didn't mean any of it. "But, what's the deal with Imogen?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I don't even know why I was hanging out with her; frankly she's kind of annoying," the mood seemed to have softened between us as we laughed together, but tension built once again, when someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Uh, Clare?" Eli said as he pointed to the anonymous person. I turned slowly in the chair, only to see Jake.

Well this is going to need some explaining….


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's been like a month since I last updated. I had a little bit of a writers block, but everything just clicked so now I have the rest of the story planned out so I should be able to update more often. I definitely want to finish this story before school starts. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please review to tell me what you think and give any corrections or anything really!

Again sorry for the long wait. Thanks for bearing with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Phil of the Future.

Chapter 7:

"Uh Jake! This i-is E-Eli. Eli th-this i-is Jake," I stumbled over my words as I attempted to introduce the two without it being awkward. However, Eli glared at Jake and Jake looked at us, laughing to himself. He knew he was going to have fun with his little deal.

Jake strutted over to us, placing himself in between the two of us. He wrapped an arm over me and the other over Eli; who was still grimacing at Jake's presence.

"Awe, are you saying goodbye, Clare?" he mocked at how in just a few hours I will no longer have any contact with Eli what-so-ever, and I will be prisoner to him.

"Why don't you go ruin someone else's life!" I shouted as I wriggled out of his grasp. I was angry. There was no way in hell that I would be his girlfriend once this is all over. How anyone could bear his selfish, arrogant, obnoxious behavior is beyond me.

"Well that's no fun Clare," he retorted.

"Just go away!" I growled through gritted teeth. He was getting on my last nerve. Defensively, he put his hands up and walked away, barely hiding the chuckles that escaped.

I turned to look at Eli, whose eyes were on me.

"Ok, what was that all about?" he asked, a little concerned on what the answer might be.

"Long story, short, he's an old friend back from my hometown. He thinks he's helping by bringing us back home," I started explaining when he cut me off.

"Wait, I thought you said you moved here on business?" he questioned.

"Ummm," crap. Now I got to think of something fast, "right, you see, my dad's old job was a lot better than his new one. He quit his old one, but now they want him back and they're offering a lot more. Jake came to persuade him."

"Why would Jake come all this way to persuade your dad to go back to a job he quit?" Eli was skeptical by all of this; it was like he knew there was more to what I was telling him. Why couldn't he be gullible?

"Well, um he wants us to come back; he misses us. And plus he's the boss's son," I must have convinced him since his facial expression softened and he just replied with an 'oh.' I felt bad lying to him, but what was I going to say; 'Our time machine broke down and he's rescuing us to bring us back to the future?' He would have thought I was nuts.

I continued softly, "As much as my family wants to go back, I don't. But who would I be to stop them?" I looked away to avoid his piercing green eyes that broke through my skull to read every thought I was thinking.

"There's more isn't there?" he asked as he reached out to me. I looked up and saw a sympathetic expression on his face.

"I want my family to be happy. I would never take away an opportunity for them…" I trailed off.

"But..." he edged me on to continue.

"Jake said he would only help bring us back, if I would be his girlfriend," I was about to break into sobs, although I managed to contain myself. I took deep breaths while Eli pulled me close to him.

Anger erupted on his face. The boiling blood underneath his skin made his complexion turn a deep red. I was waiting for steam to shoot out of his ears.

"I don't know who he thinks he is, to make him think that it's ok to do this to you. I'm going to go kill that guy," Eli mumbled under his breath. He started to walk toward the direction Jake left not too long ago. I pulled at his arm making him turn to face me.

"Eli, please don't," I said.

"Clare, I can take him."

"Please, just let me handle it."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't," I stared at him wishing I never had to let him go. I didn't want to leave everything we had behind. Just imagining the adventures we could have was painful, so I knew I had to say goodbye now, before I would start to cry again. I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Eli." I walked into the house without looking back because I knew if I did I would have been too tempted to kiss him and I wouldn't have it in me to stop myself. And if I did kiss him, it would make leaving just that much worse.

I went straight to my room and started packing. I tried not to think about everything I was going to miss, but it was hard. I decided to take a break. Riley was just in the room next door, so I went in there. I told him all about my dilemma and everything that was running through my head.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to leave either," he told me and it did make me feel a little better.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not I kind of have my own 'Eli,'" he said motioning air quotes around Eli.

"Oh, who?" I exclaimed. Finally he was going to open up to me.

"No one," he quickly said once he realized he was going to let out a secret.

"I bet it's that Zane dude," I teased him and his eyes went wide. Suddenly I knew I was right. "Oh my gosh! Since when?" I asked getting excited.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he tried to cover it up.

"Riley, don't lie to me! I'm you're sister!" There was no way he was getting out of this now.

"Ok, ok, just don't tell anyone alright?" finally a mutual brother and sister relationship where we both share our secrets.

"You have my word," I said. As soon as I finished that last sentence, the front door slammed shut causing the whole house to shake. Riley and I both shot a glance at one another and bolted down stairs.

Jake was stomping around angrily looking for his jacket with a bloody nose and a black eye. 'Oh boy…' I thought. Riley and I just stared at him as he ran frantically in search. Once he found his jacket and keys to his time machine he looked and pointed at me and yelled, "You can find your own way back home!"

"What's your problem?" I shouted back.

"This is all your fault," he said pointing to his black eye, "Your little friend, emo boy, has some anger issues. Now, you and your family can be stranded here for all I care!" his voice dripped with anger and frustration. Just then, my parents strolled in through the back door.

"Dude!" my brother yelled and his fist collided with the side of Jake's head.

"Riley!" my mother shrieked. Jake laid on the floor and fury radiated off him. He knew better than to say another thing unless he wanted a second black eye from Riley. He swiftly retrieved himself off the floor and stormed off.

"Where did Jake go?" my dad asked.

"Back to 2150," I replied.

"What?" both my parents were shocked.

"Look, don't blame Clare, but he only said he'd bring us back if Clare would be his girlfriend," Riley explained.

"And when one of my friends picked a fight with him, he got mad and took off," I continued.

"Oh, Clare, why didn't you tell us earlier? If we known we would have never agreed," my mother said considerately.

"It's ok. I guess it doesn't really matter now anyway," I said.

"Well, I'll go make dinner and everyone can just relax, ok?" my mother left to the kitchen and we all dispersed into opposite directions to a different area of the house.

…

In the morning, I ran to school; I couldn't wait to tell Eli and Alli that I wasn't leaving. As I entered the school grounds I first spotted Eli.

"I can't believe you," I said as I approached Eli.

"Hey, in my defense, you wouldn't have the guts to tell him off," he smirked playfully.

I gasped sarcastically, "I told you I was going to handle it."

"And I didn't want you getting hurt."

"I wasn't going to."

"Obviously."

"Cause you stepped in, when I told you not to."

"And if I didn't you'd probably be half way to Kansas or wherever it was you were from." At this point we were both laughing and I was glad we could joke about anything together. When our laughter died down, he stepped closer to me so we were only inches apart. "So I take it that you're not leaving anymore?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"Nope," I smiled. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes, but before one of us could make that next move, Alli came barging over.

"Clare! You're not gone! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed as she neared closer to me. She hugged me tightly once she reached me. "Oh my gosh, there's so much we have to do before you leave for real!" she cried out and grabbed my arm, dragging me to a more private setting. "Ok, spill," she demanded. I told her all about last night; I told her every detail and she was squealing over it all. Just as I finished the story the bell for homeroom rang.

I was glad everything was able to work itself out in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry it took so long to update! But I really hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot! Depending on the reviews will determine when my next update will be. So hopefully it'll be soon. Thanks guys!

And I can't believe this is going to be the last week of Degrassi! It's going to be so upsetting when it's all over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Phil of the Future.

Chapter 8:

The rainy gloomy day took its impact on the school atmosphere. Everyone sat still in a trans as Ms. Dawes lectured from the front of the classroom. Silence hung in the air around the students; each individual off in their own world.

Adam sat with his head leaning on his hand, dozing in and out of a slumber, and occasionally letting the drool from his mouth run down his arm. Eli sat hunched over coloring his nails in a black sharpie.

Focusing on the lesson became physically impossible. Zoning in and out, I let my mind wander.

Everything was smooth sailing once Jake left to go back home. Things were a little awkward between me and Eli. It was obvious each one of us wanted to take the next step, but neither knew how to do so. Even though we had 'those' moments, we never let that get in the way of our bond.

We both didn't really know what to call our relationship just yet. Nothing was official. While some considered us to be a couple, others looked at us as a great pair of friends. However, I couldn't help but want to break that barrier. Hopefully I could change that soon and label Eli as my boyfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Dawes hung over my desk. My heart nearly skipped a beat when she scared me, only causing a short jump of realization to take place. Most students resumed in their trans, yet others stayed staring at the scene.

"Clare, Mr. Simpson would like to see you in his office," she said nodding toward the open doorway where the principal stood. I must of haven't noticed him interrupting the class. Good thing I wasn't the only one. I snuck a glance at Adam who stayed still with his eyes closed.

Eli was turned in his seat hinting for me to go and say something back to the teacher.

"Oh right," I said returning my eyes to Ms. Dawes as she backed away from my desk to resume her lesson.

I gathered my things and left the classroom to follow a surprisingly happy Mr. Simpson. I trailed behind him as we walked down the hall, clueless to what was going on. Shortly, we stopped at another classroom.

I stood off to the side as I heard Alli's name being called to release her from class. She joined me with the curious expression on her face of why she was being sent to the principal's office.

"What's going on?" she whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea," I responded. We stayed silent the rest of the way, strolling behind Mr. Simpson who looked as if he could start skipping in joy. He obviously knew something we didn't. I figured we couldn't be in too much trouble based on his great mood.

As we reached his office he motioned for us to take a seat and we did.

"So I bet you're wondering why I pulled you two out of class," he said. Alli and I exchanged glances and nodded our heads slowly. The confused look on our faces never left. Mr. Simpson smiled and chuckled to himself at our dismay.

"Well," he sighed and continued, "Some of the teachers have been taking, mainly the science teachers, and well we want you two to represent our school in the annual state science fair coming up."

Ah, so this is what everything is about.

"Hey we should totally do it! Right, Clare?" Alli exclaimed. I looked at her with widened eyes at her enjoyment. Did she seriously want to enter a lame science fair…whatever that was. She looked back at me an took notice of my expression, so to explain, she leaned in and whispered, "We would definitely win with your future brain."

I looked at Mr. Simpson. He had an excited face displayed. I could tell it was difficult for him to hold in the anticipation of my answer.

"Why not, it could be fun," I replied. Alli and Mr. Simpson shared a happy dance cheering in excitement, while I remained seated hoping no one would come in and see this.

Thankfully, the bell rang giving me the signal to ditch, however Alli caught up with me not long after.

"Clare, aren't you excited?" she asked as we walked to lunch together..

"Should I be?" I questioned.

"Ok, I know a science fair isn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world, but maybe my parents will finally be proud of me and I can stop living in Sav's shadow. And then I could actually have a life without sneaking behind their backs to do so." I stared at her. Wow, she had a lot on her plate.

"Look Alli, I don't even know what a science fair is…"

"Haha," she stared laughing and noticed I wasn't kidding, "Oh you're serious. They don't have science fairs in the future?"

"Nope, so explain please," I motioned for her to continue.

"Right, well in this year's science fair, we have to invent something that hasn't been done before; something useful and handy that people would buy," she informed me. I just let out an 'Oh' to show that I understood.

"So you're the future genius. Any ideas?" she asked, but before I could open my mouth she spoke again, "oh how about we do something with transportation? Like a scooter or something?"

"Eh, too over done," I started, "Unless it runs on a milk powered engine."

"A milk, what?"

"You know instead of gasoline, you use milk." I explained.

"And that's possible?"

"Yeah, some dude invented it in 2075."

"Won't that violate some time travel rule?"

"Alli, relax, its just a little science fair. It's not like anyone is going to be there from the government or something."

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't get paranoid," she said as we entered the cafeteria.

Alli was right, with my future brain, we'll win for sure. And plus, I'll be able to show the rest of those 21st century morons what a science project really looks like.

We approached our table where all the seats were occupied except for mine and Alli's. I took my usual spot next to Eli.

"Hey guys! So I heard you two got nominated for the annual state science fair this weekend huh?" Jenna announced aiming her question to me and Alli. How on earth did people find out about this already?

"Ha!" Eli exclaimed in laughter as he almost spit out his drink.

"What?" I looked at Eli with a withering stare which caused him to sink down in his seat.

"Nothing, just you guys are cool," he joked sarcastically.

"Hey it's good for college!" Alli defended by smacking him on the arm with her notebook. Eli winced and took a minute to rub his reddening arm.

"So what are you guys going to do for a project?" Fiona asked.

"We're making scooter," I said.

"Uh hasn't that been done before?" Adam sneered.

"Not when it's powered by the very same thing you're drinking." Adam looked down at his carton of milk before taking a sip. His eyebrow arched up in thought of a scooter running on a milk engine.

Lunch went seemingly well. Everyone fussed over how awesome a milk powered scooter would be. The rest of the day went by pretty fast after that. After school, Alli and I even got to use one of the science rooms to work on our project for the fair. Since I already knew how to build a milk engine, it wasn't that hard and we finished the project in no time. It worked perfectly as Alli took it out on a test drive and I admired my work giving myself a pat on the back.

Alli soon went home and I was glad to get a surprised visit from Eli, who leaned on my locker.

"Waiting for me?" I questioned with a hint of sarcastic shock, but Eli completely ignored it.

"Actually I was thinking we could maybe get a bite to eat at the dot. You know to celebrate you doing the science fair and all…" he trailed off. Was he nervous?

"You know Alli is doing to science fair too…" I knew he wanted it to just be the two of us but I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted him to be the charming man he is and ask me out on a date and who knows maybe become official.

"Ok well I just needed an excuse to ask you out," he said. See, it wasn't that hard.

"I would love to," I replied watching his eyes light up with happiness and his nerves were gone.

…..

After eating at the dot, Eli and I went to the park. We could talk forever and never run out of subjects. I could listen to his voice forever, but unfortunately I had to go home.

He drove me home in his hearse and parked in my driveway. Before I left, I had to know something. I couldn't just leave a date like that and not know what that meant for us.

My face was serious when I looked up at him twiddling my thumbs. "Eli, does this mean we're together?"

His face resembled mine with the same question on it. His eyes glistened in the moonlight that shined through the windshield. He leaned in, gently taking hold of my face in his hands and brought my lips to his. Our lips danced in sync. It was as if he has been waiting to kiss me for a long time now. Passion, love, desire, and so many other emotions flashed over me in those very moments were our lips collided.

And with that swift move, all my questions were answered. We were together. A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. His hands still gripped at my jaw. With a slight smirk he said, "I hope that answered your question."

"Yeah," I sighed as I smiled at him. "So I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, girlfriend," he smiled brightly as I did too. That clarification right there is what made my night one of the best I ever had. I was overly ecstatic and didn't care to hide it as I danced to my front door.

I stepped into my house singing and humming to a great night.

"Hey, Clare," my mother greeted, "Looks like you had a great day."

"Yeah," I sighed reminiscing in the day's events.

"Which reminds me," my dad jumped into the conversation, "the school called and apparently you're going to be in some science fair?" he questioned.

"Oh right," I said. I almost forgot about that.

"I looked up the science fair. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Nothing big, just a scooter that runs on a milk powered engine," I replied and my dad almost chocked on whatever he was eating.

"What?" he exclaimed, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" I insisted that he explain.

"Because Arwin Hauselfin invented it in 2075, when he ran out of gasoline and his last resort was milk. People are going to be shocked that a high schooler came up with it right out of the blue. They're going to get suspicious. They're going to ask questions. They're going to want to see blue prints, but you won't have them," he went on and on and the more he said, the more I understood that I was in risk of exposing my family to the world.

"People are going to find out we're from the future. We need to do something," he stated.

"But we already made it and it's locked in the school," I told him. Alli was right. I was violating some time travel rule. I should have never insisted we do that.

"Well we're going to have to figure something out…"

'What a perfect ending to what seemed to be a great day,' I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so first off, I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier! I have a really busy schedule so I barely get any free time. Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review and leave any opinions you have. I would love to hear them. Thanks to everyone who dose! I really like hearing what everyone has to say! So please review! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Phil of the Future.

Chapter 9:

The next morning I almost sprinted to school. I had to find Alli fast. The science fair was going to be held later today, and I had to come up with some kind of alternative project. I don't know how I could have been so dense to have been so careless about revealing my family's secret.

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted Alli walking up the stairs to the main doors of Degrassi.

"Alli!" I shouted, catching her attention as she spun around.

"What's up?" she greeted with a questioning look, as I ran towards her.

"Look you were right! We have to do a different project for the science fair!" I spoke fast, making my words jumble together.

"Whoa, slow down. I know I'm always right, but you're going to have to be a little more specific. And why do we have to switch projects? The fair is in a couple hours!" she rambled.

"First off, you were right about violating some kind of time travel law. If we do this project, people are going to get suspicious and then they'll find out the truth about my family," I said in a hushed tone so no one around us would hear our conversation.

"I didn't want to say it, but I told you so."

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked franticly.

I watched as Alli stared off in space in deep thought for a couple minutes. My muscles were tensing up as my anticipation was overcoming me. Normally she doesn't take this long to come up with a plan, and I was beginning to lose hope.

"I got it!" Alli exclaimed and I finally relaxed, relieved.

"Hey Clare!" I heard and all too familiar voice intrude into our discussion. As much as I wanted to see him, he couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time.

I turned on my heals to see Eli walking towards us with Adam trudging behind, trying to keep up with his pace. As they approached us, Eli extended his arm to wrap around my shoulders. I willing accepted, allowing a smile to creep on my face. I loved how just the presence of Eli can make my worries go away, even if it was for just a moment.

"Here just meet me in the science room 20 minutes before we have to leave for the fair," Alli said turning her attention to me before she walked off with Adam.

"Pregame nerves?" Eli asked looking down at me once he realized my smile had been replaced with trembling lips.

"Something like that," I responded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will go smoothly. And plus me, Adam, Fiona, Drew, Jenna, KC, and Imogen are all going to be there cheering you guys on," he tried to comfort me. I faked a smile to him, but in reality I kept thinking 'Great now they get to watch me expose myself with a front row seat.'

Only seconds later the bell rang, signaling that homeroom was about to begin. I quickly pecked Eli's lips before we parted ways.

All throughout the beginning of the day, I was non-stop worrying about the fair. What would happen if there was someone there from the government? Would they think something was up? However, the fact that I knew Alli had a plan seemed to make things a little more calm for me.

Before I knew it, it was already time for me to meet Alli in the science room. In between periods, I made my way to the science wing of the school and entered the one which contained our project. As soon as I walked in, I noticed Alli taking out the engine.

"Hey what are you doing?" I questioned.

"You see, if it doesn't work, then there is no reason for anyone to get suspicious," she explained. I got to admit, that was a smart plan, and I would've never thought of it.

"Wow that's perfect, Alli!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…I know," she concededly accepted my compliment.

It was pretty easy to mess around with the engine until it didn't work, so it didn't take long. Shortly after that, we were on our way to the fair.

Once we got there, I saw how many people entered in the fair. There were at least a hundred tables set up holding unique projects. Apparently some people already heard about our milk-powered scooter and were hovering around us hoping to see it run. Lucky for me, it won't be running today. I was feeling pretty confident so far, until a man wearing a dark trench coat and hat came up to us. He looked like he was in his thirties. He had a crew cut and some stubble that marked his features around his jaw. His dark eyes pierced through my skin as I felt his stare on me. He was a stranger to me, but at the same time he looked familiar like I've seen him hanging around once or twice.

"Hi girls, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Hearding. I hear you have a great presentation. I can't wait to see it. Who would have thought to come up with a milk-powered engine, huh?" he pondered in thought as he looked up to the ceiling. To be honest he gave me the creeps. Everything about him was just eerie and I didn't like it.

"Yeah, just something we came up with," Alli responded. I mentally thanked her for that considering I stood frozen unable to speak to the mysterious man.

"Well, good luck with the competition ladies," he said glaring at me with a slight smirk on his face, and that's when realization hit me. I continued to gape at the man as he walked away into the crowded room.

"Hey guys!" In the distance I heard Drew's voice beckoning with Eli's, Adam's, Fiona's, Jenna's, KC's, and Imogen's. I heard Alli greeting them as they grew closer to us, but I kept my stance. After the shock I just witnessed, it felt like my feet had been glued to the tiles on the ground.

"Clare!" Alli harshly whispered through clenched teeth nudging my arm with her elbow. I slowly turned my head to look at her and I notice everyone was now standing in front of us.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously once she figured out that I knew something she didn't.

Before I could say anything, we were interrupted by everyone joining our conversation. It felt good to be surrounded by my friends, like I could just relax for a second, but then Alli would constantly give me this look saying, 'I had to tell her what was up soon.'

Eli made his way over to me putting his arm around my waste.

"Clam down," he whispered. His warm breath on the side of my face seemed to comfort me alone.

I could tell Imogen was still jealous since she was staring our way with an angry yet annoyed look. However, I just shrugged it off.

In no time the competition began. Dozens of people were ahead of us, so it felt like hours until we were called.

"The next contestants are Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards from Degrassi Community School," announced the head judge. All the judges made their way toward our table along with many others who were interested in our 'remarkable' project.

"Alright, well we invented a milk-powered engine, so here it goes," Alli stated. I went to start the engine however, it didn't start. Most people looked disappointed and then I heard a voice shout from the crowd.

"But I've seen it run before!" it said and I knew it was Adam. I mentally slapped my forehead.

The head judge turned to us, "How about you take a second to look over everything and we'll come back to you, ok?"

"Sure," Alli and I said. And they left to the next contestant. Everyone dispersed going in opposite directions. Some to the food stands, others following the judges.

"Nicely done girls," Mr. Hearding snuck in between me and Alli, leaning down to murmur in our ears. My body stiffened once more. Shivers ran throughout my body and I soon turned cold.

"Clare, what's the problem?" Alli questioned with concern.

"Alli, that man is from the future," I said coldly as my eyes narrowed in on her.

"So?" she asked confused.

"So, he's a bounty hunter. And they're not the same as the ones in this time. They have some kind of physic adaptation so whenever someone is going to mess up the space time continuum; it's their job to capture them. And the worst part is they don't work for our government; but a much darker power."

*Ok so I bet you're all a little confused, but don't worry explanations will be in the next chapter! Please please please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
